1. Field
Provided are methods related to forming an aligned pattern in a pattern formation region, by using an imprint process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nano imprint lithography is a nano/micro patterning technology that may replace photolithography and electron beam lithography. In a nano imprint process, when a resin curable by light of a specific wavelength is coated on a substrate and then is pressed by using a mold having an opposite shape to a pattern to be formed, a fluidic resin fills an empty space of the mold due to a capillary phenomenon. The resin is cured by light irradiation and then the mold is removed to form a pattern on the substrate.
In general, in a device fabricating process, a pattern formed by a nano imprint process may be used as a sacrificial layer in a subsequent process. For example, the pattern may be an etching mask.